<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here We Go Again by Anxiety_Muffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760061">Here We Go Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Muffin/pseuds/Anxiety_Muffin'>Anxiety_Muffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Muffin/pseuds/Anxiety_Muffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know why he’s doing this, what’s going on, or what even the point is. His life is a complete mess he just has to accept.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here We Go Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Running, it’s what he was best at at this point. Sometimes, he feels like it’s all he knew how to do, run. His heart was racing, he was struggling to breath but he didn’t stop, didn’t dare let them catch up, not when he was so close to being okay again- Suddenly, there’s nothing under his feet. He was too blind sighted he didn’t realize where he was running, didn’t realize the end of the road was already so close and now it’s here and now it’s too late, he clenches his eyes tightly as he braces for impact. But it never came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, hours, days, there’s no real telling how long it’s been. His eyes open with a start, sitting up and looking around. What happened? He’s trying to wrap his brain around the last thing he can remember, but he doesn’t understand how falling could’ve led him to.. Here. What even is here? It’s empty, soft grass for miles, the sun in the sky but something just doesn’t feel right. Despite seeing no sign of life, he tries to speak, tries calling out, but nothing comes out. He’s scared, but he just slowly stands up and starts walking, praying this will get him somewhere. Where? He doesn’t care, he just wants to be safe again. He thought he was, but they never seem to go away no matter how much he tries to run. He walks for what feels like hours, his sense of time fading more and more as the sun doesn’t move an inch in the sky, not giving any sign of the time of day or if this is even a real day or not. His mind feels like paddy, can barely think of anything good or coherent that could help him right now, so he just continues walking. The fact it’s so quiet doesn’t help things, he can barely even feel his feet going through the grass. Is.. Is this even real?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can try to process that thought any further, everything suddenly goes black, like someone just turned off the light, or.. Is it him? He can’t seem to move, still can’t speak, and.. He can’t feel anything, he doesn’t feel his arms or legs or anything. The panic starts to rise again when suddenly he feels as though he’s drowning. He’s struggling to breath, but somehow he manages to swim to the surface. He finds something to hold onto, doesn’t even know what it is but he’s coughing and choking, trying to breath again as he feels as if his whole world is spinning, going by too fast, making absolutely no sense. This has to be some sort of fucked up dream, right? He wishes he could tell, but he can’t, he can’t understand anything right now. Eventually, he does manage to calm down, opening his eyes and looking around, praying to god it’s not somewhere bad again. He’s in a forest again it seems, currently hugging a rock in a decently calm lake, he doesn’t know where this is, and despite the calm nature, he’s still suspicious of anything that could go wrong. He has to be if he wants to be able to survive at this point, never let your guard down. He manages to swim over to the grass, slowly lifting himself out of the water. He’s cold, but uncomfortably so. It seems to be day, he hopes so at least, not sure if he’s somewhere that makes any sense or not. He’s given up trying to figure that out at this point.</span>
</p><p>He goes back to walking, it’s always walking. He’s surprised he doesn’t have abs at this point with how much he’s walking and running but maybe that’s not just how it works. He really wants to calm down, settle down, rest, but it’s still way too soon to think he can be let off easy. He doesn’t know where he is, if anyone else is nearby, and if anything’s going to try to kill him, so until he can try to figure all that out it’s another stretch of sleepless nights ahead of him. He’s never cried before, but some days he feels like he might. What happened? How did he even get himself into this mess? What can he even call this mess? All the memories before this or even of how it started is already gone at this point. His friends, family, loved ones, they’re all gone, as if never excited. Did they? They had to have, but there’s no faces or names in his head. Nothing. His life feels like it’s nothing. He’s grown to accept his current fate but that won’t make the pain go away, the struggles to go away. Walking, like always, he starts getting tired. He can’t be already, he doesn’t want to be, he doesn’t remember when he last slept but it couldn’t have been that long ago. But his eyes are getting heavy, his pace slowing down, slow is never good. Something is wrong, he’s not tired, no he definitely isn’t tired but something is making it otherwise. He doesn’t have it in him to panic, or freak out, or even think much, even when he starts hearing footsteps coming closer from behind. He feels like he could pass out any moment, head going fuzzy, light. Maybe it’s something telling him his play in this fucked up game is over, but is it? As he comes to a stop, not being able to move his legs any further, he closes his eyes. Whatever was following him, now there too, just behind him. Still, he can’t speak a word.</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>